Hagativ
Hagativ lies between Europe and Africa, With the closest countries being Spain and Morroco. Hagativ was first settled by the Hyugo tribe in 1876.The first colonizers were the Danes in 1923 they were under Danish control for 34 years until the Spanish had Came to Hagativ in 1957 and the Danes and Spanish went to war soon after 3 years the war was over and the Danes had won and soon Danes had full control over Hagativ was now a Danish territory like Greenland is today but by 1967 the Hagativians had enough! The first war of Hagativ (If you don't count the Danes-Spanish war.) Began! At first The Danes were strong and took near half of the island but in the end the Hagativians won and in 1968 the Island was communist but then became a capitalist country in 1969.When they gained independence from The USSR the first country to recognize it was Denmark and the last was Russia.The languages of Hagativ are Hagativian,Danish and Spanish in most widely used to least used order.In Hagativ it is illegal to sell something you bought over the price you got it for. Hagativ's population is 4.3 million.Hagativ's has only 207 nukes,82,021 soldiers,7,3124 tanks and 134 helicopters. Hagativ may be between Europe and Africa but because they were under Danish control for a period of time in history they consider themselves Europeans.The Prime minister is David E. Amma in Hagativ you can serve 4 terms before the next election you must have been in Hagativ for at least 1 year and 16 to vote for the Prime Minister. So far the Republicans have won 16/29 elections and Democrats won 13 elections. Only 4 presidents served the full 4 terms David E. Amma has served 1 term so far,He plans to serve the full 4.The national animal is the Black Vulture and the currency is the Hagativia Coin.Most people are Danish at 54.9% Hagativians make up 43% And the Spanish make up 2.1%.The capital is Y Ybane.The motto is "In freedom's path we follow." Capital:Y Ybane(Yanak) Largest City:Araka(Amana) Denonym:Hagativan or Hagavi Full Name:The Community of Hagativ.Recently Malaysia has asked Hagativ to join Malaysia but 78% of Hagativ's population is in favour of independence.The national bird is the Hagativian Bird which has beautiful blue and white feathers.Hagativ is one of the only countries that has an embassy in North Korea.Hagativ generally gets along with Denmark,They have a HUGE sports rivalry with Czechia but they love each other and sometimes wanted to join Czechoslovakia but decided to be Apart of the Danish kingdom. Zambia is kinda like a little brother,Hagativ loves to make fun of them but in the end they love each other.There best friend is probably Czechia though.A cool thing to note for a short period of time (Jun.12-Jul.1) they actually had a dictator to keep the country unified with the following provinces of Hagativ wanting independence Yanak,Aaka,Zagoo,Amana and Safa/Kaiki. Now there is a huge controversy in Hagativ that caused violence sadly and it's not even that big but this can not be unaddressed Safa/Kaiki's state name is Kaiki but most provinces and countries recognize it as Safa because Kaiki was the Hagativian word for War but also it was the first government of Hagativ's last name so provinces refer to it as Kaiki's first name Safa because that was Free of bad but Kaikian State governor said "Kaiki is the name of a good person even if Kaiki MEANT war the Hagativian language has been updated since and the word for War is now illuminis." this angered other state governors and now Kaikians can't visit the rest of Hagativ so Hagativian President David E. Amma has singed a treaty with Jolas Esaki (Government of Safa) saying that Kaiki has the right to succeed anytime but soon forgot and Safa no longer has that right hence independence movments.